I'm a time lady
by thedoctorandhisamelia
Summary: What if Amy was the doctor? One day she picks up a curious Matthew Pond off the street, adventures would happen. Updated weekly eventual amy/11
1. Chapter 1

**A/N decided to write this potential story based off an amazing gif on tumblr. Btw, Amy's name is the doctor**

Chapter one: The last of the time ladies

The doctor mindlessly pressed buttons on the TARDIS. She hadn't had a companion since Rory left her for his true love. The TARDIS did a sudden lurch jolting the doctor. "Steady girl" She mutters comfortingly to the TARDIS. She checked the video feed in the TARDIS .Northampton, 2010. The date was 23rd of March to be exact. This sudden visit was enough to put the doctor in a bad mood. She tried to punch in some different coordinates but all the TARDIS did was make strange noises.

The door flung open to the doctor's surprise and a curious boy stepped in. He had floppy brown hair and wore a tweed jacket and red bowtie. His eyes widened in bewilderment at the sight before him. The doctor sighed. "Hasn't your mother told you to knock?" The doctor asked looking at him. A smile stretched across the boys face.

"What is this place?" He asked, his eyes scanning the interior. The doctor began fiddling with the controls before replying "It's my TARDIS, she travels in time and space. I'm the doctor. Now get in or get walking," She paused before adding "I don't have all day" The boy quickly stepped into the TARDIS closing the door behind him. "And don't even think of saying it's bigger on the inside "She added. The boy laughed but it quickly faded away as his eyes began wandering.

"I don't think I caught your name" The doctor says, pressing in coordinates. "Mathew. Mathew Pond." He responded. "Well, Nice to meet you Matthew Pond" She replied offering her hand which he shook. "How about I show you the stars?" Matthew's eyes lit up. "Hold on" The doctor called as she pulled down the lever, with a jolt the TARDIS reached her destination.

The doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS, presenting the shining stars before Mathew. She sat down on the edge of the TARDIS, patting the seat next to her for Matthew. He was speechless. "Where are we?" He asked curiously. "Andromeda galaxy, 500 light years from earth" She informed him. "How come we aren't suffocating then?" He pondered. "It's the TARDIS," The doctor responded. "Protects us". "Can O go out there?" The curiously boy queried.

"Only if you stay close to the TARDIS" She answered. She held onto Mathew's leg as he reached out into the murky blackness, his hair sticking out at funny angles. Eventually she pulled him in, beaming. They closed the doors and headed back to the control panel. "You know what Matthew? I usually take companions with me to explore, seeing as my former companion has prior engagements, would you like to come with me? On an adventure?" She waited for his response.

"Will there be danger involved?" He questioned. She paused, "Yes, lots" She replied grimly. Matthew's face broke out in a smile. "Of course I'll come, but can I ask you something?" he responded. "Certainly" The doctor smiled. "What's your real name? Surely it can't be the doctor?" The doctor hesitated before responding. "It isn't my real name, but it is the name I go by" Was her still answer. Matthew took it in, clearly sensing her reluctance on the topic.

The doctor spoke up next. "Matthew can I call you Matt?" She asked tentatively. The question took him aback. "Of course, that's what my friends usually call me, but my mother taught me to introduce myself properly; However she neglected to teach me about knocking" They both laugh at this remembering him barging into the TARDIS.

The doctor flipped a few switches. "Okay, Matty-Boy lets go see some planets" She proclaimed. They both grinned.

**A/N this is the intro to a new fic I decided to write, (other chaps will be longer) but I wrote this in half an hour so pretty good. R&R please. Feedback is good. Dedicated to Stella if she read its but she might not because she is busy fangirling over Clace. **

**~Trinity**


	2. Chapter 2: The Byzantium

**N/A sorry it took me a while to write, busy! And if you're wondering Rory is going to turn out completely different to river! Hope you enjoy this; Sorry if there are a bit of questions, poor human matthew is trying to understand! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Doctor: There was a days, there were many days, these could burn stars abd raise empires and topples gods,**

**Me: What does it say?**

**Doctor: you own nothing.**

**-Trinity**

**Chapter 2: The Byzantium**

"Welcome, to the biggest museum in all space!" The doctor pronounces, once her and Matthew had landed safety. His face was incredulous "all of time and space, you take me to a museum?" She nods and grins taking looks at the articles. She begins pointing at them and says "wrong. Wrong, bit right but mostly wrong. I love museums" with a big beam on her face. "Right. Can we go somewhere now? End of earth, Picasso, Anne frank, wait you promised me a planet" matt says pointing. The doctor ignored him for a moment before continuing "this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." Matthew contained an eye roll. "Wrong Ooo one of mine, also one of mine"

"So this is how you keep score?" Matthew questions. Something catches the doctor's eye. "A box?" Matthew asked her. "It's from one of the old star liners, a home box" she explains. "A home box?" He queries uncertainly. "Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data. "She responds examining it through the glass. "And?" "The graffiti, its gallifreyan, the lost language of the time lords, my kind" she continues. "You're the only one left?" He presses gently. With a sad, old look in her eye, she nods. She adds "There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods "He then asks "what does it say?" She glances at it briefly before announcing "hello, sweetheart "she hesitates before smashing the glass and running away, grabbing Matthews's hand. "You're stealing it?" He asks bewildered. "Never been one for morals" was her response

They made it to the TARDIS, after being chased by angry guards. Amy started plugging in the home box. "Why are you doing that?" Matt wonders aloud. "Because someone, 12,000 years ago is trying to to get my attention. An image flickers on. Amy's eyes flicker in recognition. "Party's over Mr. Williams, yet you're still here" a well aged man announced. There's a pause before Mr. Williams responded. "My apologies, I was just checking out your vault, do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination." Alistair replied "wait till he moves, don't make it look like an execution " then Williams spoke again "triple seven five, Slash three four nine by ten, Zero twelve slash acorn, be fast, I don't fancy waiting" Mr. Williams turned away from the camera. "Oh, you might want I find something to hang onto" he pressed a button and the video cut off. The doctor quickly punched in some numbers. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Matthew questioned. "They're coordinates" she pronounces pulling down the lever.

The doctor opened up the door pulling in Williams. He landed on top of her their bodies pressed against each other on the floor "Hello Rory" the doctor said stiffly as he was still lying on her. "Hello sweetheart" he breathed. "You can get off me now" the doctor protested. Rory got off her and peered around then said "who's this then?" He asked gesturing to Matthew venom in his voice. "Don't use that tone Rory, you're not my companion anymore, this is Mathew pond, my new companion" Rory and Matthew eyed each other briefly before Rory went up to him and shook his hand and said "pleasure" clearly not meaning the definition. "Vice versa" was Matthews's response. The doctor noticed Rory was still grasping Matthews hand rather tightly. "Rory..." She warned. He let go immediately. "Okay sweetheart, I need you to take me somewhere, the Byzantium here is the coordinates" he said tossing her the paper. The doctor headed over to the console and began punching in the coordinates. "I'm not your taxi you know" she muttered. "Oh, I know but my vortex manipulator was broken" was his response. The TARDIS let out a whirring sound announcing their arrival. "Thanks sweetheart" he says sweetly before walking out the door. "Who was he?" Matthew asked. "Oh, my ex-companion my one before you actually, he's a time agent. Bit like travel agents but they use a vortex manipulator. We keep meeting in the wrong order" she said shaking her head. "Why does he call you sweetheart?" He queried. A frown formed on the doctor's face. "It's a long story" She offered. "Your language, you're the last so how could he possibly know?" the doctor blushes a bit before responding "I taught him" that takes him back a bit. "So let's get this straight, you're a ginger Scottish alien?" the doctor laughs briefly. "We came before Scotland! But I regenerate, change my face. It's my way of cheating death" There was a pause before Matthew asked another question. "Are we at a planet?" He questioned. The doctor nodded. A look of comprehension crossed her face. "Nope. No we are not staying here! He got where he wants to go let's go where we want to go!" She tried. Matthew shook his head. "You promised me a planet. 5 minutes?" He asked. The doctor considered it before grudgingly adding grudgingly "alright" Matthew let out a loud whoop before heading outside.

Rory was standing there typing something into a digital pad. "How were you so confident you would find her?" Matt asked. "Two things will show up in museum. A star liner home box, and a while latter her" Rory responded carelessly. "It's how she keeps score" Matthew mused. Rory let out a sharp laugh. "I know its hilarious isn't it?" Matthew was about to comment when the doctor interrupted "okay, yeah let's make fun of doctor while she's right here, it'll be fun" the doctor said disheartened as a man equipped in camo gear and weapons approached. "Sergeant Williams's sir" he says with a Salute. "Father Octavian." He returns. "You promised us an army" he said eyeing the doctor and Matthew. "No, I promised you an equivalent to an army this is the doctor" he amended. The doctor sighed as her and Matthew got dragged off to the camp. Darkness quickly fell as the soldiers busied themselves. Father Octavian approached the doctor again. "I have an army of 20 soldiers at my command" he informed. She merely nodded as Rory turned to her "doctor, what do you know of the weeping angels?"


End file.
